


Trouble Comes Running

by runner1399



Category: Trouble Makes a Comeback, Trouble Series - Stephanie Tromly, Trouble is a Friend Of Mine
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runner1399/pseuds/runner1399
Summary: Digby and Zoe have an important chat. (pre-Trouble Never Sleeps)





	Trouble Comes Running

It had been a month since Kyle Mesmer's party, and we still hadn't quite cracked how to break in to Perses to steal Digby's mother's research. 

"I figured we'd be able to get Felix's dad to help us," Digby says, leaning back on my bed. I hand him a cup of tea, before settling down next to him.  
"Why did you think that?" I ask him, laughing.   
"Well we did it before, Princeton," he says, matter of factly.   
"You tricked him. Or really, FELIX tricked him," I say, "Remember? He put that clam in his drink after convincing him to pick everyone up for that dance?"   
Digby laughs. "That's fair," he says. He reaches for my hand. "But I can't shake this feeling, Zoe," he says.   
Zoe. That's how I know he's serious.   
"What?" I ask him. He squeezes my hand.   
"It's like... it's like, if I can't find Sally, then de Groot is going to come for me, too."   
I set down my tea, taking both of his hands into mine.   
"Digby," I say, as I lean down to kiss his hands. "Is something going on? Is de Groot having his men follow you again?" I ask. He shakes his head. I can see his jaw set.   
"No," he says, pulling his hands away. "It's just a fear I have. It doesn't mean anything," he says.   
The problem is, when Digby says he has a feeling, he's usually right.   
"That's not nothing," I say, reaching out to touch his shoulder.   
"I can't do it again, Zoe," he says, leaning over and burying his face in my shoulder. "I can't lose anyone else."   
"What are you saying?" I ask.   
"I'm saying...I'm saying I'm afraid. I'm so afraid that if I can't get her research, they'll take someone else. And I'm so scared that it will be you, this time," he says. His warm tears start soaking through my shirt.   
"Digby," I say, and I put both my hands on his cheeks and pull him up so he's looking at me. "Digby, I'm not going to let that happen," I say.   
"How can you be so sure?" he asks.   
"Because," I say, and I take a deep breath in, "because when everything is going wrong, and when the world is literally falling to pieces around us, when you're around, I just know I'm going to be okay. You've never - NEVER - let anything happen to me," I say.   
"I've sent you to the hospital twice," he says.   
"I took those risks on my own," I say, "and by the way, you were right there alongside me," I remind him. He bites his lip, smiling just a little.   
"Princeton, I-" he says, but then he looks down at his hands.   
"What is it?" I ask.   
He reaches up to push a piece of my bangs that have fallen in my face behind my ear. He runs his fingers through my hair, until he's holding the back of my neck, gently running his thumb along my jawline.   
"Zoe, I'm in love with you," he says. His eyes have that characteristic Digby spark of sadness behind them. But I lean forward and kiss him, hard, hoping that I'm able to show him just how I feel about him.   
"I love you too, Digby."

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about because I was very frustrated that Trouble Never Sleeps doesn't come out until April and I kept imagining different ways that Digby might tell Zoe he loves her. Also, I wrote this in about 15 minutes so apologies. Also, I'm keeping it open in terms of chapters so I can potentially add more later. No promises, though. 
> 
> The title is from the song "Trouble Comes Running" by Spoon because I always think about it when I'm rereading.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwxpJD8HTQo


End file.
